Improvement in cell throughput in heterogeneous deployment scenarios is currently being made through the use of dual connectivity. In dual connectivity, a User Equipment (UE) is served by serving cells corresponding to more than one evolved Node B (eNB). Dual connectivity is also referred to as inter-eNB carrier aggregation or inter-node resource aggregation. In dual connectivity, the UE is connected to a primary cell (PCell) in a Master eNB (MeNB) and a secondary cell (SCell) in a Secondary eNB (SeNB). A number of approaches have been made to utilize dual connectivity, but each of these approaches has lacked a way to handle a situation where a radio link failure occurs in one of the eNBs but not the other.
In the drawing, which are not necessarily drawn to scale, like numerals may describe similar components in different views. Like numerals having different letter suffixes may represent different instances of similar components. The drawing illustrate generally, by way of example, but not by way of limitation, various embodiments discussed in the present document.